The present technology relates to apparatus and methods of treating or repairing hard tissue defects.
The treatment of a hard tissue defect, such as fractured or misshapen bone, involves a number of complex surgical procedures. More effective apparatus and methods are desired to enable such treatment, and to promote and enhance tissue repair in terms of clinical ease of use, cost, healing and efficacy.